The present disclosure relates to a connector set and a connector.
A connector set including a first connector and a second connector has heretofore been known as shown in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2017-152273 (hereinafter referred to as Patent Literature 1). This connector set is configured to allow a first housing of the first connector and a second housing of the second connector to be fitted together to bring a first terminal housed in the first housing and a second terminal housed in the second housing in conduction with each other.
In Patent Literature 1, an elastically deformable lever part formed on the first housing is locked to a locked part formed on the second housing to lock the first connector and the second connector in a fitted state.
In addition, the connector set disclosed in Patent Literature 1 further includes a slide member slidably held in the first housing.